Sexy Sexy Hinata Sexy Sexy What!
by Crazy 1234
Summary: Naruto and his love of his life Hinata, are finally dating minus the whole " if you don't take care of my cousin then Sakura will be the least of your problems" A threat Neji made. They both have a 'strange' desire for each other, (more like oh Naruto and ah Hinata : 3) Can Naruto get Hinata to make love with him before Neji MURDERS him. Read and Review. Please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hinata's POv

I screamed in terror and clutched my boyfriend's shirt, Naruto laughed at that scene and shoved some popcorn in his mouth. I didn't lay a finger on the bowl frightened that it will grab me and suck me up. A man came in the room and grabbed the women as she let out a horrifying scream, I squeaked and hid my face in Naruto's shirt again. Naruto took my hand

" Relax Hinata it's only a movie" Nauto flashed one of his famous smiles. I blushed in embarrassment and tried not to scream again. A person in all black came in the room with a sledgehammer and a chainsaw. The girl yelled

" W-who's there?" She said and her blood was everywhere Naruto laughed

" Off with her head" he said . I blinked in shock when there was a cute scene with two couples kissing. I smiled a bit, I looked over to Naruto that was disgusted with that. I sunk into my chair there was no way Naruto was into that crappy stuff.

" Uh Naruto-kun..." I whispered

" Yeah Hinata?" Naruto said

" Well I was wondering you don't like it when a couple is kissing each other...?" I blushed Naruto's face grew bright red

" N-no Hinata that's not it at all, if it's not you and me then well of course it's gonna look gross" Naruto blushed with confidence scratching his head. I smiled still blushing

" Thanks Naruto-kun" I said I screamed during the movie, Naruto picked me up and put me on his lap. His lips were only inches away from mine,

" Hinata don't you want to try out what the couple did in the other scene?" Naruto asked with a husky voice.

" But what about the movie didn't you want to watch it" I asked trying to get of the love triangle I was in.

" Nope well do you want to watch the rest?" He asked with hurt in his eyes.

" It's not like I don't want to kiss you Naruto" I muttered, Naruto nodded his head and watched the rest of the movies.

_" Great now he's upset with me, what am I going to do now? I bet he wants to dump me now" _I thought

" Naruto lets forget the movie" I said I bet you're wondering how I got all this new confidence, well ever since attack of Pein and my confession to Naruto and a few years later He confessed to me. Now Naruto is still teaching me not to studder, and have eye contact with people. Naruto smiled and kissed me. His lips were warm and soft well a little soft, His hands wrapped around my waist,

"Mmm Naruto-kun" I said

" Hinata please call me Naruto" He said

I grabbed his hair when I felt his lips on my neck, long trails of love bites on my neck. Naruto's kisses continued to my collarbone. He sucked hard on it. His warm hand slipped into my shirt and he lightly tugged on my bra strap

" N-Naruto" I moaned ,

" Hinata-chan" Naruto muttered.

_" uh Hinata-chan that's the way he calls Sakura eww and he still does. It hurts when he calls her that IN FRONT OF ME! and then calls me Hinata- chan after he calls her that. I don't mean to be mean but I guess I get jealous" _I thought I lightly pushed Naruto away but he didn't get it, His kisses continued to trail around my neck, to my face.

" Naruto um mm I got to go you know what my dad would do if he sees that I'm missing he'll kill you" I said Naruto pouted

" Aww but Hinataaaaaa I want to make you feel good like a make out session." he whine I blushed and rolled my eyes.

" I got to go" I said getting off Naruto and grabbing my sweater.

" Hey you want me to take you home?" Naruto asked

" No it's okay I'll go home alone" I said

" No Hinata that wasn't a question" Naruto said

I blushed " Fine let's go" I said

Naruto smirked and stole a kiss from me.

" Hey Naruto no fair you cheated" I pouted

" Life's not fair" Naruto laughed

We walked away together out of Naruto's home , we went to my house

" Hinata may I have a kiss goodbye?" Naruto asked

" Maybe maybe not" I smirked Naruto stole another kiss from me ,

" Naruto why" I whine Naruto chuckled

" What you don't like it when I kiss you?" Naruto asked

" Yes I do and - I kissed Naruto before he said anything I ran my fingers into his soft spiky hair Naruto kissed back with passion. " Eh-em" Naruto and I pulled away from each other. " Um hi farther" I said shyly " What's up" Naruto said awkwardly scratching the back of his head. " Nice to see you to Naruto and you took great care of my dear Hinata" father said.

" Y-yeah um she's wonderful and beautiful" Naruto blushed

I blushed and kissed his cheek " Bye Naruto" I smiled

" Bye Hinata love you" He grinned

" Love you to" I said

Dad patted Naruto's shoulder and whispered in his ear. Naurto looked scared and nodded his head. Naruto waved goodbye and left. " Father what did you tell Naurto-kun" I asked

" Nothing at all and what do you want for dinner?" Dad asked changing the subject.

" broccoli , shrimp and rice" I said

" Oh and on the side sushi" I added

" What kind of drink?" Dad asked

" Um ice tea" I said

I sat down and ate my dinner, I took a bath and went to bed.

" How am I going to tell Naruto about my feelings about his first love Sakura?"

Naruto Pov

I grumped as I worked back home _" Uh why does Hinata's dad treat me like a wild animal and Hinata as an angel?" I thought_

I opened my door and through my body on my bed. I ran my hands threw my hair. I got up and took a shower, came out and got dressed and dropped my body back to bed. I went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up and took a shower I grabbed my phone and **texted** Hinata.

Naruto **bold**

Hinata _Italic_

**Hey babe you up?**

_Yeah good morning_

**wonna hit the ramen shop with me?**

_I don't know Naruto is it a date?_

**Maybe do you want it to be a date my loving girlfriend?**

_Yes yes I do um I mean yeah cool ... _

**What time you want me to pick ya up?**

_Um how about 1:00?_

**Sure see ya then? :P**

_yeah love you :O_

**Love you 2 :D**

_Bye :)_

**Bye :)**

I stopped texting Hinata and tried to clean my room. 1:00 was so far away all I wanted to run in and kiss Hinata then take her to my room and take her clothes off and touch her to hear her sweet moans and fucking her so hard that she cums like crazy.

RINGING

" Uh Hello?" I said

" Hey Naruto it's Sakura" Sakura said

" Um hey whats up?" I said

" I hear you and Hinata are real sexy together" Sakura chuckled

I blushed in shock

" Uh um what?" I asked

" You heard me and anyway go easy on her you know Hinata" Sakura said

" And if I don't" I asked

" And if you don't I will hurt you run you over with a truck then beat you senseless, then drown you in water and do everything all over again" Sakura said darkly

I was scared and muttered some words in chinese

" Whatever you say" I said and hung up the phone. I ran outside

I ran to Hinata's place. I banged on the door. The door swung open to show a Hinata with a light purple sleeveless shirt and a short and I mean very short ( being dramatic) dark blue shorts. Fish- net socks and black shoes, my eyes went up to see cherry red lips and pale skin. Hinata fiddled with her hands

" D-do I look bad?" Hinata asked

I sweepted her off her feet and captured a kiss ( more like a stolen one). I pulled away and smiled. " You look gorgeous shining like the moon and brighter than a star" I smiled blushing and scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

Hinata blushed

" T-thank you Naruto you look great your self" Hinata smiled

" Thanks" I smiled

" Lets go to the Ramen shop I'm starving" I pouted Hinata hugged me and smiled

" Okay" She said

I picked her up and put her over my shoulders, Hinata squealed like a child I hold on her legs and started to walk , I got to the Ramen shop and started drooling.

I put Hinata down and took her hand into mine.

" Hey dude can I have booby lamb?" I asked staring at the ramen

The chef looked at me funny,

" Did you mean spicy swirl?" He asked I rubbed my eyes,

" But it looks like boobs" I said

" No I can't become like Pervy Sage!" I screamed Hinata shook her head,

" No Naruto-kun it clearly says Spicy Swirl" Hinata said.

" Fine I'll have that" I said

" What do you want Hinata?' I asked

" Honey sweet sexy ramen" She smiled the chef gave us our food. I paid for it and we walked to the park.

" Hey Hinata did you say sexy?" I asked The chopsticks to Hinata's cherry red lips,

" Huh Naruto what are you talking about" Hinata asked with a soft sweet voice.

" Nah forget it come with me we can go somewhere sexy and sex like view" I smiled

Hinata blushed a bright cherry red,

" Uh um Naruto- kun is so dirty" Hinata whimpered.

" Uh Hinata I didn't mean it like that" I said with a sweatdrop

We finished our food and had a romantic walk around the town. Hinata curled up into my arms. I put an arm around her. I kissed her. My eyes lingered into other places such as Hinata's breast,

"let's go somewhere" I smiled

" Okay" Hinata said and we walked some more. we rested on top of a roof,

"The sunset is pretty" Hinata smiled,

" But not as pretty as you" I smirked I tried to steal a kiss from her but she jumped away causing me to kiss the ground.

" Ow aw come on Hinata no fair" I pouted

" Life's not fair" Hinata giggled

I ran my fingers through my blonde hair,

" What will it take to get a proper kiss from my girlfriend?" I asked

" You got to catch me Naruto if you catch me then maybe you'll get a more loving kiss" Hinata giggled

" If I catch you your mine right?" I asked

Hinata smiled slyly " Sure Naruto" she said

and with that she was gone

This is goining to be fun

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's POv

I jumped and fell down and continued to run, I hid in the dark alley BIG MISTAKE Naruto was able to smell me, " Found ya" Naruto said and scooped me up into a hug. " ow let's go home" I smiled

Naruto carried me bride style and took me to his place which was a mess. " Um let me clean this place" I said and in 5 seconds the place was clean and I was dirty. " I'm going to the hot springs" I said " Alright just be careful" Naruto said

I grabbed a clean towel and my phone and ran off. I got to the hot springs and relaxed, I realized that I had no clean clothes I called Naruto to get me some. I called my dad to let him know that was hanging with Naruto tonight. Naruto came in and stared at me. " What are you doing here?" I asked covering my chest. Naruto showed the bag a clothes for me, and stripped and came in the hot spring with me. I covered my eyes but couldn't help but to steal some glances of Naruto, He came over and pressed his hard chest against my soft one, Naruto started to kiss me his fingers rubbing my clit,

" Oh Naruto n-not here" I whimpered Naruto slipped one finger in me , and sucked my neck to create a love mark.

" Oh ah ah" I moaned Naruto removed his finger and rubbed his dick against my clit really hard and fast, deepening every time.

" Naruto I said no" I whispered, Naruto stopped

" You don't like it?" He asked

" I do I really do it's just not here" I muttered. Naruto picked me out of the water and grabbed everything leaving nothing and in a flash we were in his place. Naruto placed me gently on his bed and threw everything else somewhere ,

"Lets have sex now" Naruto said and kissed me, one hand rubbing my clit and the other pinching my nips.

" Oh Naruto I " I moaned

" What is it you want Hinata?" Naruto asked rubbing harder,

" Want you to finger me" I blushed

"Is that all?" Naruto asked

" Oh just fuck me!" I yelled Naruto smiled and fingered me tongue me and finally gave me what I wanted, He slipped his length and started to thrust, naruto changed position and went faster every time, Naruto put my legs up and slammed his monster into me

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I moaned I opened my legs wide and Naruto shoved his animal in me harder.

" Damn Hinata your tight" Naruto said slamming hard on my G-spot, I cummed on Naruto put he wasn't done, he didn't cum yet.

" Hinata this time I'm going long can you handle that?" Naruto asked, in out in out in out in out, Naruto changed his position and I wrapped my arms around him as he bounced me up and down. Naruto stopped and let his dick stay in me as he began to grine,

"Oh Oh ah ah" I moaned and Naruto picked up the pace. He pulled out of me then slammed back into me and continued this until he cummed. it shot out and fell off Naruto's dick, and on to the floor. I fell asleep in Naruto's arms.

Naruto's Pov

I woke up and looked around my room one Hinata wasn't there at all

" Damnit it was just a dream" I groaned rubbing my temples

There was a knock on the door, it was Hinata I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked at her still sleepy.

" Hey what's up Hinata" I said cheerful

Hinata smiled and hugged me

"We need to talk" She said

" Uh okay" I muttered

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**What will they talk about? Review oh and Naruto & Hinata shared the same dream. Sorry if you didn't catch that**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N What's up here's chapter 2 of the omg Hinata wants to talk to Naruto who infact IS in a crummy food did I say food sorry right now I'm craving for some ice-cream . Now me and Choji can be besties, you know we'll be stacking on those BBQ chips. LOL jk I can eat a lot and gain nothing, I never get big for some reason, I mean you should see how fast I can finish a pie of pizza in seconds and STILL be hungry. Anyway no more about me more about NaruHina!**

Naruto's Pov

" Come on in Hinata" I said Hinata walked in and sat down on a chair

" S-so what is it you want to talk about?" I blushed

Hinata stared at me then shook her head

" I'm not going to hurt you Naruto" She replied with a kiss on my cheek.

I turned a bright red and averted my eyes

Hinata giggled then her face changed to a serious one.

" D-did you have a dream a-about me?" She asked blushing

" Y-Yeah why?" I asked Hinata shifted and squeezed her legs shut. She finally looked up

" W-What was it about?" She asked

" Uh um well it was ..." I started to say

"..." I couldn't tell her not here I wonder why she's covering her legs like I'm going to attack her there.

" Um uh ... I'll tell you what dreamed about but... d-dont... freak... out ...okay?" Hinata said

" Okay?" I said

" *Huff* y-you were m-making l-love with me" Hinata said burning a bright red

I blushed in shock

" No way!" I yelled

" I-I'm s-sorry Naruto I bet you think I'm a naughty girl now?" She said bowing

" No that's not it Hinata I ... I ... had the same dream as you" I said blushing from both ears

" Really?!" She asked in shock

I ran my fingers through my messy hair

" Yeah do you want to do it now?" I asked

Hinata's face turned red

" Uh Hinata I was joking" I said surrendering but got knocked out cold

I rubbed the large bump that was on my head and Hinata was red but she was breathing heavy with a piss look on her face

" You , you, you PERVERT!" Hinata yelled

" Heh sorry Hina" I muttered getting up and running to get a clean pair of clothes and a towel

" Yo I'm gonna take a bath see ya and don't do anything when I'm gone" I ordered

"Hai" Hinata said I kissed her cheek and left

I made it to the hot springs to see my 'favorite' friends, Garra, Choji, Shikumaru, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, and Lee.

" What's up dude" I smiled they all looked at me and started to clap

" Look at you acting all brave" Kiba snorted

" What are you talking about?" I asked

" You mean you don't remember the beast?" Lee asked

'The beast' is what we call Neji that gave me a death treat when he found out that I was going out with Hinata without him knowing.

" I mean are you really asking for a death wish?" Kiba asked

' Let's put that aside and have some sake" Choji said giving me the cup. I took it, " TO NARUTO WHO WE HOPE WILL MAKE IT OUT ALIVE DURING HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH HINATA" Kiba said

" Hai!" we all said

I don't know how many drinks I had but I got dressed in my orange pants and white shirt with a red circle that was the same I had on my stomach

" Bye see you at Shikumaru's house" Choji grinned

" Wait why my house?" Shikumaru asked

" So we can do the thing that you call party" Lee said

" Duh" Kiba smirked

" No not at my place, it's just a drag" Shikumaru groaned

" Fine we'll have it at my place" Kina grinned

" Yosh party, party" Lee sang

Shino put a hand on Lee's shoulder

" Stop your embarrassing your self" He said

We all laughed and we said our goodbyes

" Don't forget party at my place bring everyone" Kiba yelled

I nodded my head and walked home

" Hinata I'm back" I smiled

Hinata peek her head and came out

" Your back so late" She said

" Sorry I was hanging out with the guys at the hot spring and I want you to come with me to Kiba's party" I grinned still drunk touching her bangs

My lips only a few inches to hers I could smell vanilla from her hair and her breath smelled like mint.

" Hinata" I said with a more deep husky voice

" Yes Naruto-kun" She said backing away from me

I took some steps closer, as she continued to back away from me.

" Why are you running away from me?" I asked her back already hit the wall

" You look drunk are you sure your okay Naruto?" Hinata asked

I brushed her hair smelling the ends of it , her hair smelled like lavender

" Why wouldn't I be?" I asked with my hand blocking her from running away

I brought my lips to hers and brushed ever so lightly against her. Then I went in for the real thing I grabbed her and kissed her

I licked the bottom of her lip for entrance, she kissed back and replied by nipping my lip. My tongue entered into the new world of hinata's mouth, I had war with her tongue and lost to her, My arms wrapped around her waist. I groped her ass, I know you might be wondering did I really want to become road kill for Neji. Hinata moaned and her small hands wrapped around my neck. She ran her fingers through my hair and I grabbed her shorts

I brought one of my hands to massage Hinata's breast and I broke the kiss, to kiss her neck. " Naruto no we can't" Hinata said breathlessly

" Why not no one will find out" I smirked licking my lips I continued to kiss Hinata's neck and got to her collarbone, I sucked hard, arching Hinata's breasts,

I took off my shirt and boost Hinata and her legs wrapped around my waist as my pants became tight. I removed Hinata's shirt

I kissed both her breast, Hinata kissed me and ran her fingers down my back, " Naruto we, we can't do this" she said again

" I don't know Hinata you pretty seem into this more than I am" I smirked

I unclipped her bra, I cocked my head to suck her right breast. Hinata let out a sweet moan, " NARUTO! oh Naruto" She moaned I rubbed my thumb against the front of her shorts pressing her back harder against the wall. " Naruto- kun! we can't do this here" She moan pushing me away

" Looks like someone needs to learn" I said sly kissing Hinata so she could shut up.

" You taste like Ramen and sake" Hinata muttered

I laughed sucking on her right breast and shoving my hand into her shorts rubbing her clit with my thumb drawing her lose to her organism. " Ah, ah Naruto please" She begged

" Please what Hinata?" I asked rubbing faster and harder on her clit, blowing small butterfly kisses on her neck

" Oh ah hah ha oh" She moaned

" Sorry Hina I don't speak moanlish" I said with a cocky grin

Hinata blushed and shoved me away from her , I knew Hinata didn't want to admit it but she liked what I was doing to her. I pulled her back to me and stole a kiss from her as we went all out with our kisses. I yanked her shorts off her as my dick twitched, I couldn't hold in anymore. I rubbed my pants against Hinata's panties causing her to get wetter than she was before Hinata let out a pleasure filled moan and digged her fingernails in my skin. " Uh Naruto" She moaned as I went faster grinding my hips on hers, I nipped her left ear , and pinching her nips making them hard. Hinata moaned even louder. She took off my pants that became wet because of her. I fucked her through my boxers. Cotton touching cottn. " Uh" she moaned, apparently Hinata couldn't take it anymore and finally cummed on her panties. I was about to remove them when- KNOCK KNOCK!

Ugh fuck that damn door and the person who had the nerve to ruin the moment, I ignored the knocking and took off Hinata's panties, I brought her to my bed and took off my black boxers. Hinata stared at my length and grabbed it. She rubbed it between her breasts. I groaned, and thrust with Hinata . She put me in her mouth and I thrust in her mouth too.

" Damn this is hot Hinata" I groaned, as she sucked hard on my member. Hinata sucked my ball sac, and made a pop sound on my crown when she was done.

" Do you want me to cum?" I asked , Hinata nodded her head. I let a large amount of cum on Hinata.

" Lets do it before it's to late" I said and me and Hinata rocked the bed, you can hear our skin smacking together, I put Hinata's legs up in the air to make her tight on my mff, *cough cough* I mean cock, you can pretty much hear Hinata's and mine groans on the next 2 blocks. I pounded into Hinata and made her cum TWICE! TWO FUCKING TIMES DAMN HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE ME? we switched positions and I was bouncing Hinata on my lap, her breast were teasing me when they kept on bouncing. then Hinata went on all fours as I pounded into her pussy and fingering her ass. " Oh ,ah , ah ,ah ah, ah , ah" Hinata moaned

" Shit your tighter than before" I yelled

BOOOM! the door broke down

"Bakugan!" , standing there was the demon him-self Neji. Now how would you feel if the guy that is out to kill you sees you fucking their cousin?

Not a good mix is it?

I slipped my dick into Hinata one more time until I cummed hitting her G-spot " Oh ugh Naruto you're so hot" Hinata moaned as her cum spilling out of her, falling on my dick when I removd my self from her " Hinata open your legs" I said very scared that Neji was shooting daggers. Hinata did as I said and I cleaned her up sticking my tongue into her. Hinata ran her fingers in my hair. as I did one last long lick and stepped away from her.

Now I was done for, wish me luck to make sure I live to see daylight again.

**Lets all wish Naruto good luck, anyway if you want to read more just review saying so **

**Crazy chick out**


	3. Chapter 3

** WARNING : THIS IS ONLY A PREVIEW OF WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NOT THE REAL THING I REPAET NOT THE REAL THING!**

Naruto's Pov

Neji hit most of my chakara points. I fell coughing up blood. Neji kicked me in the face.

Hinata grabbed a my shirt and her shorts and put them on

" Please Neji spare his life" Hinata begged

" Hey" I coughed

I tried to punch Neji to only end up punching a wall, " He was drunk and it was my fault for not beating him up with my Bakugan" Hinata pleaded

" Double hey" I said wipping the blood off my face and lickng the side of my lip

" Are you sure he was only drunk?" Neji asked, Hinata nodded her head

" This better not happen again or next time there won't be a Naruto" Neji glared at me and walked out the broken door. I stuck my tongue out behind him.

Hinata rolled her eyes " Real mature Naruto-kun" she said helping me up to my bed

I rubbed my temples " hey thanks Hinata but what are we going to do with the door?" I asked

Hinata eyes went white and so did she, I had a sweatdrop " I don't know" was her only words before passing out on my bed. I put the timer on 3 since Kiba's party starts at 6:00 and I didn't want to be late. I curled up in Hinata's arms and fell asleep too.

Can't wait the party that was coming in a few hours.

**Hey peeps I just rocking to the music on my radio " I cry" from Flo-Rida. That music is my jam ( doing the kim dance Kim does on kickin' it). Lol I'm only 12 going to be 13 on January 1st and I (sadly) have a dirty mind like the kids in my middle school, 7th grade rules and sucks at the same time. If you people out there think it's cool , no honey its never ever cool instead its hell. Well got 2 go got , to go to Jail (school) EARLY tomorrow I hate waking up at 6:30 and being in school at 7:30, wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. right know I'm listining to counting Stars by One republic oh here is a list of songs you can pick for Kiba's party in the next chapter**

**1. White wall by Malackomore and Rayn Louis**

**2. Counting Stars by One republic**

**3. The Monster by Emniem ft Rihanna**

**4. Berzerk by Emniem**

**5. My name is by Emniem**

**6. Just lose it by Emiem**

**7. Thrift shop by Malcomore an Rayn Louis**

**8. Beware by Big sean**

**9. Love more by Chris brown ft Nikki Manj**

**10. The real slim shady by Emniem**

**11. Timber by Kesha ft Pitbull**

**12. Day n night by Kid cuddi**

**13. Living in the moment by Ross Lynch**

**14. Crusing for a bruising by Ross Lynch**

**15. Loud by R5 ( Ross lynch)**

**16. Mercy by Kanye West**

**17. Versace by Drake**

**18. Just hold on we're going home by Drake ( this is for the slow dance)**

**19. Bandz that make her dance by Juicy J**

**20. 23 by Mike will made it ft Miley Cyrus**

**21. Clque by Kanye West ft. Jay- Z**

**22. TKO (take care)by Justin Timberlake ft. Timberland**

**23. Sexy back by Justin Timberlake**

**24. Boyfriend by Justin beiber**

**25. All around the world by J. B**

**26. Beauty and a beat by J.B**

**27. all ross lynch Music**

**28. Treasure by Bruno Mars**

**29. Scream & Shout by Will. ft Brittney Spears**

**30. Wild for the night by ASAP Rocky**

**31. all of Justin timberlake songs **

**32. all of Maroon 5 songs**

**33. demons by Imagine Dragons**

**34. Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**35. Wind up by Gwen Stani**

**36. Right there by Arianna Grande ft Big Sean**

**37. Put your hearts up by Arianna Grande**

**38. Baby I by Arianna Grande**

**39. The way by Arianna Grande**

**40. American boy by Estelle ft Kanye west**

**41. I love it by Icona Pop**

**42. Marry me by Jason Derulo**

**43. Applase by Lady Gaga**

**44. Genltmen by Psy**

**45. Gangdom style by Psy**

**46. Cat-daddy by Reject**

**47. Rude boy by Rihannia**

**48. Blackout by breathe Carolina**

**any other songs you want just write down and send it to me, I'll say the names of the songs before its on**

**t****hat's it for now**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay yay got chapter 4 while your reading this I'm doing chapter 5, **

**previously**

Naruto's Pov

Neji hit most of my chakara points. I fell coughing up blood. Neji kicked me in the face.

Hinata grabbed a my shirt and her shorts and put them on

" Please Neji spare his life" Hinata begged

" Hey" I coughed

I tried to punch Neji to only end up punching a wall, " He was drunk and it was my fault for not beating him up with my Bakugan" Hinata pleaded

" Double hey" I said wipping the blood off my face and lickng the side of my lip

" Are you sure he was only drunk?" Neji asked, Hinata nodded her head

" This better not happen again or next time there won't be a Naruto" Neji glared at me and walked out the broken door. I stuck my tongue out behind him.

Hinata rolled her eyes " Real mature Naruto-kun" she said helping me up to my bed

I rubbed my temples " hey thanks Hinata but what are we going to do with the door?" I asked

Hinata eyes went white and so did she, I had a sweatdrop " I don't know" was her only words before passing out on my bed. I put the timer on 3 since Kiba's party starts at 6:00 and I didn't want to be late. I curled up in Hinata's arms and fell asleep too.

Can't wait the party that was coming in a few hours.


End file.
